1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which displays a user interface (UI) and a method of providing the UI. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of providing a UI which is arranged to facilitate user manipulation of the UI provided via the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers (PCs), mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of the various functions may include a function for data and voice communication, a function for capturing an image or filming a video using a camera, a function for storing a voice, a function for reproducing a music file via a speaker system, a function for displaying an image or a video, etc.
In order to support or increase the various functions of the aforementioned devices, various attempts have been made that configure a terminal and improve software and hardware.
In order to perform the various functions of the devices, various user interfaces (UIs) are provided. A UI may include a UI object configured of a widget, an application-executed screen, a menu button, a function key, and an application execution icon. The UI may provide UI objects having various sizes to a user.
However, a small UI object may display only a few pieces of information. Further, only a small number of large UI objects may be displayed due to a limited display area. Thus, in order to change a small size of UI objects into a large size, the user has to inconveniently change the small size of each of the UI objects.